


Уникальный случай

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Обычно фраза для поиска истинной пары состояла из нескольких слов или одной фразы. Дерек оказался из числа редких «счастливчиков», и фраза его пары покрывала всю его руку целиком.





	

Впервые Дерек услышал об истинных парах, когда ему было четыре года. В тот день мама отвела их с Лорой на озеро, и именно там, наблюдая как старшая сестра строит замок из песка, Дерек увидел надпись на ее спине.

Читать он еще не умел, но мама всегда вела список покупок, которые надо будет сделать в выходные при поездке в торговый центр, и вешала его на холодильник. Так что Дерек уже выучил, как пишется «мороженое» и «конфеты». Но на спине Лоры не было «мороженого» или «конфет», да и почерк точно был не мамин.

– Что это такое? – спросил он и показал пальцем на надпись. – У тебя на спине?

– Это то, что поможет мне найти мою истинную пару! – довольно ответила Лора, отвлекаясь от своего замка.

– А что такое «истинная пара»? – Дерек осторожно обошел сестру и сел рядом – он знал, какой невыносимой бывает Лора, если брать ее игрушки. И тем более – случайно их испортить. Так что недостроенный песчаный замок сейчас в его глазах светился ярко-красной подсветкой «нельзя».

– Ты такой глупый! – рассмеялась Лора.

Дерек почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но все же сдержался. Он ведь уже взрослый! Лора всегда его дразнила и при любом удобном случае напоминала, что именно она старше, умнее и больше знает. В этот раз он не поведется.

– Истинная пара – это тот, кто предназначен тебе судьбой, – важно и одновременно снисходительно начала Лора. – Самый-самый важный и лучший человек для тебя. Как папа для мамы. А такие надписи, как у меня на спине, помогают его найти.

– А почему у меня ничего нет?

– Потому что ты мелкий, глупый и надоедливый, и у таких как ты, истинных пар не бывает!

После таких обидных слов Дерек, конечно, не выдержал и очень громко расплакался. И пнул песчаный замок Лоры ногой, от чего тот разрушился, и к рыданиям маленького Дерека добавился истошный плач Лоры. Мама с папой прибежали очень быстро, увели их в разные стороны пляжа и там уже успокаивали. И затем мама рассказала ему все-все про истинные пары.

***

 

Дереку уже исполнилось пять, и с каждым днем его тревога все усиливалась. Мама уже объяснила ему, что если надпись, а именно первая фраза, которую скажет тебе твоя истинная пара, еще не появилась, значит, нужный человек просто еще не родился. Надо запастись терпением, говорила мама. Надпись обязательно появится. Но в голове все равно звучал противный голос Лоры, утверждающий, что Дереку никто не предназначен и фраза никогда не появится. Каждый раз, когда Лора начинала дразнить его этим, Дерек обиженно замолкал и старательно игнорировал ее. И каждое утро упрямо запирался в ванной, снимал полностью пижаму и всматривался в отражение, ища хоть малейший намек на потемнение кожи, которое могло оказаться проступающей фразой. Но не считая синяков от игры в футбол и однажды выскочившей сыпи из-за нового порошка, его тело оставалось девственно чистым.

Однако что-то сакральное, наверное, все же было в том, что надпись стала возникать на том же самом озере, где год назад Дерек разрушил замок Лоры.

Вначале это было похоже на зуд как от укуса насекомого. Дерек даже вылез из воды и, усевшись на расстеленный плед, попытался отвлечься от неприятного ощущения, но через несколько минут уже вовсю чесал свое запястье. Было не столько больно, сколько неприятно. Еще через несколько минут кожа на запястье покраснела и распухла, а Дерек чесал ее так, что даже взрослые обратили внимание.

– Дерек, милый, – мама наклонилась к нему и попыталась отвести его пальцы от красного запястья, – что там у тебя? Покажи мне.

– Укусил… кто-то… – всхлипывая, произнес Дерек, потому что уже, действительно, было больно. А через секунду зарыдал в голос – боль стала невыносимой.

Дальнейшее Дерек помнил плохо – кажется, мама кутала его в принесенный отцом плед, успокаивала обещаниями, что скоро все закончится, и вытирала слезы, пока они ехали обратно в город. А когда к вечеру фраза достигла локтя и не собиралась останавливаться на этом, они поехали в больницу. Врачи только разводили руками – ни одно обезболивающее не могло полностью унять боль от появления фразы на теле, лишь притупить ее, и Дереку оставалось только терпеть. Ведь обычно фраза состояла из нескольких слов и проступала в течение часа. А вот Дерек оказался из числа редких «счастливчиков».

К утру, когда боль наконец-то ушла полностью, а фраза тремя последними словами растянулась от плеча к шее, Дерек заявил маме, что ненавидит свою пару и никогда не желает ее встречать. Мама из лучших побуждений попыталась образумить его и зачитать то, что теперь опоясывало всю его правую руку, вслух. После первых же строк, начинавшихся с: «Слушай меня, ты, хренов придурок…», – Дерек только убедился, что их с будущей парой чувства взаимны.

***

 

Третий курс выжимал из Дерека все соки, да и соседи достали окончательно, так что рождественские каникулы он решил провести с семьей. Это казалось самым правильным решением.

Дерек очень скучал по родителям, по Лоре и взбалмошной Коре, даже по дяде Питеру – реже, но все же скучал… И единственное, что омрачало эту поездку – день рождения Дерека, выпадавший как раз на первый день Рождества. И это означало, что после того, как они все соберутся за столом, отец скажет праздничный тост, а остальные вручат подарки и выскажут свои пожелания, начнется разговор на самую любимую в последнее время тему в их семье. После того как Лора нашла свою пару – заместителя шерифа Джордана Перриша, прессинг на Дерека только увеличился.  
Прошло уже шестнадцать лет с того дня, как вся правая рука Дерека обзавелась своеобразной татуировкой – первой фразой его истинной пары, но Дерек так и не торопился искать ее.

Он не хотел искать ее, хорошо?

И если в детстве его решение было обусловлено целым днем непрекращающейся адской боли, а позже – постоянной необходимостью носить длинные рукава даже на тренировках в самую жару (ведь кто-нибудь мог прочитать все, что будущая пара думала о Дереке), то теперь это было полностью обдуманное решение.  
Дерек знал, что его паре где-то около шестнадцати лет, и он или она – ровесница его младшей сестры Коры, что это либо жутко болтливое, либо вспыльчивое создание (а может и то, и другое) – и Дереку совсем не хотелось обременять себя отношениями с подобным человеком. В колледже он без проблем находил, с кем провести вечер, а то и ночь. Связать себя брачными клятвами тоже не входило в его планы на жизнь.

Но родители, и в особенности дядя Питер (хотя этот скорее действовал из желания позлить племянника), напоминали Дереку о том, что он должен прикладывать больше стараний в поиске своей истинной пары.

– Мне не нужна пара, – в сотый раз отвечал Дерек, уже практически рыча на отца. – Я хочу спокойно доучиться и строить карьеру.

– Да, мам, пап, – внезапно поддержала его Лора. – Отстаньте от Дер-Дера. Зачем ему пара? Только загубит кому-то жизнь, – и подмигнула.

Ладно, не стоило забывать, что Лора так и осталась надоедливой старшей сестрой. Дерек еще раз хмуро взглянул на нее, но Лора лишь лукаво улыбнулась в ответ и продолжила общаться с Джорданом. Своей парой. Дерек с силой сжал переносицу, делая глубокий вдох, и вспомнил, что соседи в колледже все еще хуже его семейки.  
Неизвестно, куда бы дальше завел их разговор, потому что мама выглядела очень решительной, но в дверь внезапно позвонили.

– Это ко мне! – закричала Кора, пулей вылетая из-за стола, и убежала в сторону входной двери.

Лора вопросительно посмотрела на маму, но та в ответ лишь пожала плечами.

– Это Стайлз! – прокричала на ходу Кора, стрелой взбегая по лестнице наверх. – Он за диском пришел!

– Что такое «Стайлз»? – Лора уже несколько лет не жила с родителями и тоже была не в курсе.

– Одноклассник Коры. Они дружат, – пояснил отец, а мама уже вовсю перекладывала в отдельный контейнер печенья собственного приготовления.

– Стайлз, милый, проходи! – крикнула она в сторону двери, но оттуда раздался точно такой же крик:

– Спасибо, миссис Хейл, но я весь в снегу! Не хочу занести! С Рождеством вас!

– «Друг»? – заговорщицки наклонилась Лора к отцу, пока мама относила печенья на маленький штат, и да, Дерек прекрасно знал этот взгляд. И порадовался, что он направлен не на него.

Дверь тем временем захлопнулась, и довольная Кора с мамой вернулись на свои места.

– Так что это за Стайлз, Кора? – Лора тут же переключила свое внимание на сестру. – У вас с ним случайно фразы не совпадают?

За столом в мгновение повисла напряженная тишина, а Кора чуть ли не волком вперилась в Лору.

– Что? – та непонимающе завертела головой. – Я что-то не то сказала?

– Милая, – сидящий рядом Джордан взял ее за руку и крепко сжал. – Дело в том, что у Стайлза нет фразы. Вообще. Он даже проходил все возможные обследования, но они показали только то, что, не считая СДВГ, у него нет никаких отклонений. Он просто… уникальный. Но, к сожалению, не в хорошем смысле этого слова.

– А ты откуда так много знаешь об этом парне? – тут даже Дерек заинтересовался.

– Он сын моего начальника, шерифа Стилински. Весь офис в курсе его проблемы. Стайлз, конечно, отшучивается, и говорит, что все хорошо. Что никто не помешает ему заботиться об отце, но я-то вижу. Одно дело не хотеть встретиться со своей парой, но совсем другое знать, что у тебя вообще никого нет. Это больно.

В голову сами собой полезли воспоминания, отрывочные и завязанные больше на эмоциях того времени, когда Лора дразнила его, и Дерек думал, что всю жизнь проведет один… Парня стало жалко.

– А знаете, – внезапно хмыкнула Кора, ковыряя вилкой остатки праздничного пирога, – это даже забавно. У Стайлза вообще нет фразы, но он очень много говорит. У Дерека фраза во всю руку, и он постоянно молчит и хмурится в ответ. По идее, вы бы были прикольной па… рой…

Кора шокированно и совершенно по-новому взглянула на Дерека. А вслед за ней и все остальные. Даже Джордан смотрел теперь так, будто над головой Дерека внезапно засиял нимб.

– Нет. Что бы вы там себе ни удумали – нет, – твердо произнес Дерек, но мама с отцом и Корой уже вовсю перешептывались.

– Кора, можешь узнать когда у Стайлза день рождения?

– Где-то в июне.

– Тогда был июнь.

– Если это он, то почему тогда у него нет ничего?

– Но ведь считается, что это первый обмен фразами? Если Стайлз, предположим, успеет сказать десять фраз, а он может, а Дерек ни одной – это будет считаться или нет?

– Я не знаю, надо почитать справочники по истинным парам. Обычно если тебе что-то говорят, говоришь что-то в ответ.

– Мам, Дерек у нас вырос в пещере, не забывай об этом, – вклинилась в разговор Лора.

– Я погуглю, может, что найду.

– И можешь пригласить Стайлза завтра к нам в гости?

Дерек больше не мог слушать это. Он резко отодвинул стул, от чего тот проскрипел на всю комнату, и поднялся из-за стола.

– Я к себе, спать.

Что ожидаемо, кроме Джордана, который все еще пялился на него как на святого, никто не заметил его исчезновения из столовой.

***

 

– Дерек, милый, – донесся наутро голос мамы из-за двери. – Стайлз приедет через полчаса. Ты можешь спуститься вниз? Люблю тебя!

Это было просто нечестно.

Дерек приехал домой, чтобы отдохнуть и набраться сил перед новым семестром, повидаться с родителями, возможно, встретиться с кем-то из друзей по школе… А вместо этого угодил в какую-то сопливую телепередачу «Давайте найдем вашу истинную пару!». И ведь Дерек прекрасно знал своих родственников – не отцепятся.  
Приняв решение буквально за несколько минут до того, как на улице послышался шум подъезжающей машины, Дерек схватил свою куртку, ключи от камаро и бумажник.

– О, Дерек, познакомься со Стайлзом! – сладко пропела Кора, но Дерек даже не подумал притормозить и поздороваться.

Он не будет идти на поводу у своей чокнутой семейки и позволять развлекаться за его счет.

– Дерек! – возмущенно воскликнула мама, но он уже уверенно обошел их и протиснулся в коридор, где всего лишь на мгновение пересекся взглядом с незнакомым ему подростком.

Черт.

Дерек чуть не затормозил, выскочив за порог, и только из чистого упрямства продолжил идти вперед.

– Кора, а почему твой брат только что взглянул на меня так, словно я пнул его любимого хомячка, а потом сжег любимую канарейку и насыпал ее прах в аквариум к любимым рыбкам, отчего те тоже передохли? – спросил за спиной громкий голос.

Ответа Дерек уже не услышал. Запрыгнув в камаро и заведя мотор, он выехал на дорогу из заповедника.

Но следующие несколько часов, пока он «не-прятался» в читальном кафе, перед глазами упрямо стояли целая куча родинок, вздернутый нос и карамельного цвета глаза. Дерек уже не первый раз видел их – он часто рассматривал друга Коры на совместных фотографиях в фейсбуке, которые сестра требовала обязательно лайкать. Еще тогда, увидев их фотографию на школьном стадионе, Дерек подумал, что парень на фото выглядит очень мило и вообще в его вкусе. Жалко, что школьник.  
Какого хрена именно он оказался Стайлзом?

А вечером, дома, что предсказуемо, ему устроили молчаливую забастовку.

***

 

– О, с добрым утром, Дерек! – как ни в чем ни бывало поздоровалась с ним Кора следующим утром и улыбнулась.

Она расположилась посередине гостиной, все еще в пижаме, обложившись учебниками, чаем с печеньем и Стайлзом. Конечно же, Стайлзом.

Стайлзом, который лежал на животе на полу и задумчиво жевал мамино печенье и так же рассматривал Дерека в ответ.

Злобно переведя взгляд на довольную сестру, Дерек закатил глаза и ушел обратно к себе в комнату, пытаясь не думать о длинных пальцах и аппетитной заднице, которую почти не скрывали мешковатые штаны. Лучше он позвонит Джен и проведет весь день в ее компании, чем в этом дурдоме.

Убегая из дома и проходя мимо той же гостиной, Дерек краем уха услышал смех и как Стайлз говорит Коре, что считает ее старшего брата “горячим мудаком”.

Щеки внезапно опалило, но Дерек решил, что добавит то, что Стайлз считает его «горячим» к списку вещей, которые надо стоически игнорировать. За последние два дня этот список заметно увеличился.

***

 

Дерек еще дважды встретился со Стайлзом в городе. Первый раз в кофейне, где любил читать еще со времен школы, и куда Стайлз зашел за кофе для полицейского участка. И второй раз – в единственном в городе гей-клубе. Как прогресс – Стайлз теперь смотрел на него в ответ не менее злобно. В особенности после того, как Дерек сообщил администратору, что вот тому парню еще нет семнадцати, и у Стайлза изъяли фальшивый ID и выпроводили из клуба.

Дерек считал, что поступил правильно – нечего школьнику обжиматься с подозрительными мужиками где ни попадя.

***

 

В последних числах декабря Хейлы устроили новогоднюю вечеринку, позвав, кажется, половину города. Шериф Стилински и его единственный сын, конечно, были в числе приглашенных.

Первая половина вечера прошла на удивление спокойно – Дерек встретил много старых знакомых, вполне сносно пообщался с Джорданом и успел прокатить на плечах чью-то дочку. А потом, вскоре после того как Дерек устроился на веранде, вдалеке от шума, – на улицу вывалилась Кора с друзьями. Большую часть Дерек не знал, кого-то видел на фотографиях Коры в фейсбуке, а Стайлз.... Стайлз громко смеялся, пытался поднять Кору в воздух, от чего та верещала и пинала его ногами. Но им все равно было весело. И Дерек сам не понял, как так получилось, что он спустился с веранды на лестницу, наблюдая за гвалтом и, в первую очередь, за Стайлзом.

Что-то такое все же было в нем – в его подвижном лице, чуть дерганных движениях и в эмоциях, которые он ярко и открыто демонстрировал окружающему миру. И в какой-то момент Дерек обнаружил, что сам улыбается, просто глядя на Стайлза.

Но в следующее мгновение все веселье как отрезало – Стайлз заметил Дерека, а вслед за ним и все остальные.

– Пойдемте внутрь, здесь стало холодно, – капризно произнесла рыжеволосая девушка и уверенно повела одного из парней обратно в дом. И если бы Дерек не поймал на себе недовольный взгляд, вряд ли бы понял, что сделала она это специально.

Вслед за парочкой потянулись и остальные, пока на поляне перед домом не осталось никого.

Впервые за время пребывания дома Дерек почувствовал себя настолько хреново. Он запустил пальцы в волосы и с силой сжал их, ощутив немедленное желание напиться.  
Мама все же была права, он ведет себя как ребенок. Стайлз ни в чем не виноват. И с самого начала именно Дерек вел себя как мудак, как «хренов придурок», и вся агрессия, запечатленная на его руке плотной вязью, – это лишь результат его действий и того, что он отталкивал Стайлза на протяжении практически недели, смотря как на пустое место.

Стайлз ни в чем не виноват. Это он сам.

В голове снова промелькнула мысль срочно напиться, и Дерек решил, что пока что это единственная здравая идея.

Поднявшись и решив зайти в дом со стороны веранды, Дерек уверенно направился в ту сторону и почувствовал движение за своей спиной в самый последний момент.  
Он не успел даже обернуться, как его уже схватили за плечо, резко развернули и толкнули назад, впечатав в стену дома.

– Слушай меня, ты, хренов придурок, – начал Стайлз, злобно сверкая шальными глазами, – я не знаю, в чем твоя проблема и что я тебе сделал не так, но ты достал, слышишь меня, просто уже задрал смотреть на меня как на грязь под твоими ногами, как на малолетку, вешавшуюся тебе на шею, хотя из нас двоих именно у тебя, волчара, все задатки сталкера и…

Дальше Дерек позволил себе не слушать и закрыл глаза. Он и так все прекрасно знал – не раз за 16 лет успел прочесть на своей руке. И с каждой претензией, которые раньше считал необоснованными воплями истеричной дуры, теперь был согласен.

Прежняя картина мира разрушилась в один миг, и настало время решать, что делать дальше.

Стайлз тем временем закончил свой монолог на одном дыхании, и Дерек, не удержавшись, ухмыльнулся, покачав головой.

– Чего улыбаешься? – тут же снова пошел в атаку Стайлз, попытавшись тряхнуть Дерека за отвороты куртки, но вышло слабо из-за разницы в комплекции. – Ты вообще разговаривать умеешь или тебя волки воспмфх...

Что же получается в итоге? Дереку определенно нравился Стайлз – он был симпатичным, веселым и смешным. Умным, как неоднократно заявляли ему мама и Кора, все еще надеясь их свести. Стайлз уже подружился с его семьей – это тоже немаловажно. Выдержать женскую часть семьи Хейл и не сбежать – это многого стоит. И, как оказалось, целовать Стайлза тоже было приятно.

– Ты чего творишь? – отмер через несколько секунд Стайлз и оттолкнул Дерека от себя. Выглядел он уже не таким воинствующим, скорее растерянным.

Дерек улыбнулся и вновь поцеловал Стайлза, для надежности прижав одной рукой за талию к себе, а другой удерживая подбородок. Впрочем, в этот раз Стайлз даже не пытался вырваться, поплыв и обмякнув в руках Дерека через считанные секунды.

А мама, значит, была права – промелькнуло внезапно в голове. Стайлз успел сказать три фразы, а Дерек еще ни одной – вот почему на его теле нет ни одной отметины. И Дерек не хотел, чтобы Стайлз и дальше думал, что не достоин пары. Не достоин быть чьей-то парой.

– Прости за то, как я вел себя раньше, – уверенно произнес Дерек, отстраняясь, снимая куртку и закатывая рукав кофты на правой руке. – И я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Света от лампочки под крышей веранды оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стайлз смог прочитать первые строчки фразы, обвившие запястье Дерека. И наблюдая, как глаза Стайлза расширяются в понимании, а на губах появляется счастливая улыбка, Дерек почувствовал, что он наконец-то на верном пути.


End file.
